Silver Linning
by Aerlinnsui
Summary: This is about what happens after Deathly Hallows. Orginally my sister Jaded started this story and she has asked me to take over. I have began posting it from the beginning because I will probably tweak some things and extend some scenes. Things like that
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Chapter 1 Dreams**

Harry woke with a start. It had been several weeks since the battle at Hogwarts, and he was still having nightmares that everything went horribly wrong. Most of the dreams featured the people he cared about hurt or killed. The worst of these dreams were of him standing in the middle of the great hall watching on one side as Ron was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and Ginny on the other dueling with Bellatrix, a flash of green light aimed at Ginny hitting her in her chest. This dream had been the one woke him this morning.

Glancing at Ron's' bed he saw that he was still asleep snoring so loudly Harry was surprised that wasn't what had woken him. Climbing out of bed as quietly as possible and he looked for his trainers, the idea of an early morning broom ride on his mind. He made his way down the stairs pausing at Ginny's door. He still had not spoken to her, and if he was truly honest with himself he would admit that he was avoiding it. He wasn't sure were to start, or were exactly their relationship stood.

Harry heard humming coming from the kitchen and hurried down the remaining stairs, assuming it was Mrs. Weasley and thinking now he could snag a few bangers before his broom ride. He entered the kitchen a greeting on his lips. But instead of Mrs. Weasley it was Ginny. She was gracefully moving around the kitchen humming to herself, her long red hair shining in the morning light. Hoping to sneak out before he was noticed Harry turned and had one foot out the door when Ginny said

"Good morning Harry"

Caught in act of fleeing he tried to appear as he was not "Umm good morning'' He mumbled "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you come down the stairs" Ginny answered facing him smiling.

They stood in silence for several minutes and Harry broke it be asking lamely "What are you doing up so early?"

"Gee Harry I really thought the first conversation we had alone, I would be the one asking the questions." She answered and Harry knew she was only half joking. He scratched the back of his head and decided to make another bid for escape, but Ginny spoke again sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley

"Stay where you are Harry Potter, I woke up at the crack dawn because you are always awake and gone before I am even functioning then you spend the remainder of the day avoiding me'' Harry started to protest but was quickly thwarted. "Don't tell me you don't, I know you better then you think, So just stand there and listen to me. I know you're feeling guilty about everything that happened, but I don't blame you nobody blames you but yourself. Nothing that happened was your fault…and I just wanted to tell you that when you're ready to talk I will be here for you, but please please don't push me aside." Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears as she finished.

Without thinking Harry walked to her and pulled her into his arms. He knew Ginny didn't cry unless she was really upset. She stood rigid in his arms for a moment and Harry almost pulled away, but she began to relax into him and laid her head on his shoulder, crying openly. Trying to give whatever comfort he could Harry stroked her hair softly.

"I'm sorry Harry" Ginny sobbed.

Not sure what to do or say Harry continued to hold her. It felt good to hold her in his arms her flowery scent filling his scenes; he would have preferred not to have her crying. They stayed that way for several minutes until Ginny raised her head and pressed her lips gently to his. Harry's hand froze were it was for a moment before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Ginny made a noise in the back of her throat that could have been protest or pleasure, he was hoping for the latter but let her go none the less. He stared down at her for a moment before Ginny pulled him close again for another kiss.

"Oi, can't you two be left alone for more than ten seconds without snogging" Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and replied cheekily "I don't know Ronald can I go to sleep at night without hearing you whispering and snogging Hermione?"

Harry barley repressed a laugh as Ron mumbled something about thinking Ginny was asleep.

Ginny turned back into Harry hugging him before she whispered in his ear "I was asleep, but girls talk" kissed him again quickly and walked out of the kitchen her long hair swinging behind her and humming once again.

Ron looked at Harry and said heatedly "I thought you ditched her"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "I did but I don't think it took" and couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face.

The day passed with Harry feeling better than he had in a very long time. He knew that Ginny deserved to know what had gone on last year, he also knew he would feel better once she did first he needed to talk with Ron and Hermione because it involved them to. That night they were sitting in Ron's room, Hermione was sprawled across the bed a book in her hands as usual when Harry approached the subject.

"I think I should tell Ginny what happened last year, she deserves to know" Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked nervously at Ron but replied "That is up to you Harry, we knew you would but I was…that is we were hoping that you would leave certain parts of our little adventure out." Still looking nervous she sat up and moved closer to Ron.

Harry realized that they didn't want him to tell Ginny about Ron getting angry and leaving them last year and understood why Ginny would not understand or ever forgive him. He agreed "I will leave that part out, Ginny wasn't there she wouldn't understand how the Horocrux messed with our minds."


	2. Chapter 2 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 2 Grimauld Place**

The days went be quickly, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron spent them together, playing quidditch in the orchard or picnicking by the creek. Ginny was an excellent chaser. So good in fact that Harry jokingly told her that to remember it was him who discovered her when she was playing professionally. The comment she threw back at Harry made Ron fall off his broom and Harry was laughing so hard he nearly fell to.

Finally a week after their talk in the kitchen Harry found himself alone in the sitting room with Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to visit Fleur and Bill at Shell Cottage, George had long since moved back to his flat over the store and Ron and Hermione were suppose to be cleaning up the kitchen, but Harry had a feeling not much cleaning was being done. Ginny was sitting on the couch leaning against Harry as they listened to Wizarding wireless and flipping through the Dailey Prophet.

"Ginny?" Harry said tentatively

"Hmm?"

"I owe you and explanation for last year….and I am ready to tell you" With that he launched into the story about the Horocruxes and the Hallows about being captured and brought to the Malfoy's manner about Dobby's death and on and on he talked it seemed like he had talked for hours, Ginny never interrupted it was as if she knew that he needed to get it all out at once. When he was done she sat there a moment letting all he had told her process in her mind. She leaned and kissed him and said "Harry you are very brave, that must have been awful"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later Hermione announced that it was time for her to go to Australia and find her parents. Much to everyone surprise, except for Harry and Ginny, Ron would be accompanying her, and Harry would be staying behind. For the first time in seven years it appeared that Hermione and Ron would be having an adventure that did not include Harry. They had decided that once Hermione and Ron retuned they would move to Grimmauld place. So Harry would be leaving the same day to clean and make in inhabitable.

When he arrived at Grimmauld place the next day via Floo powder he found it in much better shape then he thought he had anticpated. They were gazing around and marveling over the cleanliness, when they heard a noise in the hall. Motioning for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to stay back. Harry entered the hall cautiously pulling his wand from his back pocket and berating himself for not making sure the house was safe before bringing them. Harry crept down the hall towards the door when Kreacher appeared a cleaning rag in hand; he startled Harry so much that he very nearly missed having a jinx aimed his way.

"Oi, Kreacher you scared me"

"Master Harry" Kreacher retuned brightly bowing low "Kreacher knew you would be returning to the noble house of Black and he has been preparing it for you."

"How long have you been here Kreacher?" Harry asked

"Two weeks Master"

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Oh no Master, Kreacher has been all alone. Except for his Mistress" Kreacher said pointing at the moth eaten curtains that were pulled over Mrs. Black portrait.

"Good" Harry said" Please go tell Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that everything is fine and I will be right in"

Moving further down that hall Harry pulled out the piece of parchment Hermione had written the instructions on to remove the intruder alerts.

When he returned to the kitchen Harry saw Mrs. Weasley looking curiously at Kreacher as he bustled around the kitchen chatting merrily to Ginny.

"If it's okay with you Harry dear I thought we start on the third floor and work our way down. Oh and please remember to be quiet in the hall"

Once on the third floor they worked quickly through the rooms, by early afternoon they were making their way to the second floor when the door bell rang. Sending Mrs. Black into a tirade, Harry hurried down the stairs and silenced her quickly. Glancing back up the stairs he saw Ginny standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I don't think Death eaters would ring the bell" he said, but he still answered the door cautiously, looking through the peep hole he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and a man Harry did not recognize, Harry greeted them.

"Hi Kingsley, err, Minster?"

"Afternoon Mr. Potter" Kingsley replied "Arthur said we would find you here, we would like to have a word with you."

"Umm sure, we can go to the kitchen." Harry asked leading the way. Upon entering Harry motioned for the men to take seat "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, we don't have much time, We just wanted to ask you what your planning to do come September?"

Harry looked at him quizzically, "I am not sure what you mean Sir?"

"Well" the Minister replied "I am under the impression that Professor McConagall is giving the option for students who missed last term to return and meet there N.E.W.T. requirements. Are you planning on returning to school?

Still confused as to why Kingsley would be interested in whether Harry would be returning to school he answered "No, I have decided that I will not be going back to Hogwarts."

"Excellent Harry Excellent"

"What's excellent Minister?" this conversation was getting stranger and stranger.

"Mr. Potter the Ministry of Magic would like to extend an invitation for you, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger to join the Ministry. As I understand it you and Mr. Weasley have expressed an interest in becoming Aurors?"

It was more than Harry could have hoped for. He answered hurriedly "I can't speak for Ron, Sir but I am very interested."

"Excellent Harry then allow me to introduce you to the new head of the auror department Digby Dogherty"

Digby offered his hand to Harry "Please to meet you Mr. Potter it is an honor" Harry smiled and shook Digby's hand in return. "The program is going through some changes as is most of the Ministry, but we are hoping to have everything set up to start training new aurors on September."

The three mean discussed the details over the next fifteen minutes. After bidding farewell to them Harry sprinted up the stairs, bursting to send and owl to Ron and tell Ginny the great news. He was actually going to have the job he had wanted since his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Harry found Ginny on the second floor in one of its three bedrooms. Beaming at her he ran and pulled her into his arms. His life was going great he was starting to believe his dreams could come true.

Ginny returned the smile and asked "What is going on Harry?"

He told her quickly about the meeting but as he talked he noticed Ginny's smile start to falter. When he was done he asked her what was wrong. Ginny attempted to put the smile back on her face and answered "I was really hoping you would change your mind and come back to Hogwarts this year. I had all these dreams in my head about us being together like we were two years ago. But you know now that I am saying it out loud I realize how selfish it sounds. This job is what you have always wanted, Congratulations Harry!" and really did smile.

"It will all work out Ginny, I can visit on Hogsmeade weekends, and it'll be great" said Harry pulling Ginny up so there lips meant, as the kiss deepened, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Ginny dear, I was…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as she saw Harry and Ginny jump apart. Both red in the face they looked guilty at her.

"Of honestly you two, a mother knows these things without being told, now come on Ginny dear I was thinking we should start lunch. It's getting to be that time" and with that she turned and walked out the door. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
